Golf is a complex sport that involves a summation of human movement and forces prior to, during and after ball contact. Golf aids can help a golfer improve their game. Some devices vary tremendously, while others have only minor variations that separate them; therefore, even subtle differences can make a large difference in a complex series of alignments and movements involved in every golf stroke. Further, many prior golf aids are placed on the ground, and picked up and moved, each time a golfer wants to change location. Other golfing aids can damage putting greens and are burdensome to walk with. Thus, there is a need for a foot mountable golfing aid that is not burdensome to walk with and does not damage putting greens.